An embodiment relates generally to developing and enhancing service procedures and diagnostics.
Diagnostic faults codes (DTCs) are generated by an in-vehicle diagnostic processor for assisting a technician in identifying a problem with the vehicle. A DTC is a 5 digit alphanumeric code generated by the in-vehicle diagnostic processor when a problem is detected. When the in-vehicle diagnostic processor detects an error based on sensor inputs from one or more sensors, a diagnostic algorithm analyzes the sensed inputs and outputs a DTC as determined by the diagnostic algorithm. The DTC corresponds to a fault which can then be used to diagnose the problem. The DTC provides a starting point of where to diagnose the problem. In some instances there is only a specific component that can be the root cause of the problem. In other instances, the DTC is a fault where the root cause is not apparent. As a result, the DTC provides the technician the starting point for diagnosing and repairing the issue, but in many instances an initial assessment does not provide an actual root cause of the problem.
Service providers, such as a service department at a dealership, diagnose issues in the vehicle electronics with the aid of service diagnostic tools that utilize diagnostic software algorithms. Diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) are set in the vehicle based on diagnostic software algorithms. The service diagnostic tools retrieves DTCs from a vehicle processor memory and are used to determine the fault in the vehicle. Each of the processors in the vehicle includes a memory that stores DTCs when the vehicle experiences a fault. The service technician can review the current or history of any triggered DTCs for assisting in determining the root cause in the vehicle. DTCs are alphanumeric codes that are used to identify a fault that occurs in various components within the vehicle. Such DTCs are related to various electrical vehicle functions that include, but are not limited to, engine operation, emissions, braking, powertrain, safety, and steering. Each subsystem may have its own on-board processor for monitoring faults of the subsystem operation or a centralized processor may be responsible for monitoring faults for a plurality of subsystems. When the subsystem processor detects a fault, one or more DTCs are generated.
The DTCs assist the service technician in pinpointing the area of concern. DTCs are retrieved by the service technician with the aid of a scan tool. Although the DTC provides assistance to the technician in pinpointing the area of concern, the DTC may not provide definitive information as to root cause. Usually, a DTC indicates a fault either in a specific component, a circuit connecting the component to a control module, or in a control module itself.
Labor codes are codes that are input by the service technician. The labor code includes a predefined description of a repair or action made to the vehicle relating to the part that is repaired. The labor code is typically demanded by the manufacturer of the equipment for warranty reporting purposes so that subject matter experts can analyze the data to determine how each repair was corrected.
For each respective DTC, there may be one or more labor codes that may be reported for the DTC. That is, the DTC only provides a fault and does not necessarily identify the component or system that needs repair or replacement. Therefore, multiple labor codes may be used if the problem requires multiple repairs, or possibly the technician made more than one repair when diagnosing the problem. As a result, analyzing reported DTCs and labor codes discretely provides some insight as to the details of how the technician diagnosed and repaired the problem; however, viewing each associated DTC and labor code individually fails to provide insight as to whether service procedures are incorrect, requires additional diagnostic steps, whether the DTC accurately depicts the problem, or whether the part component/system has design flaws.